1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix type flat-panel display device including multi data lines, in which a plurality of data lines are formed to correspond to pixels, and a method for driving the matrix type flat-panel display device. 2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a method for driving a conventional matrix type flat-panel display device. Referring to FIG. 1A, a scanning pulse is applied to a first scanning line and then data pulses are simultaneously applied to all data lines. Referring to FIG. 1B, a scanning pulse is applied to a second scanning line and then data pulses are simultaneously applied to all data lines. Accordingly, if a scanning pulse is sequentially applied to scanning lines, data pulses are applied to all data lines at the same time.
As mentioned above, the structure of a circuit used in a conventional matrix type flat-panel display device and a method for driving a conventional matrix type flat-panel display device are quite simple. Accordingly, the manufacture and design of the circuit unit are simple. However, in the case of driving a conventional matrix type flat-panel display device, as the resolution increases, that is to say, as the number of scanning lines increases, the time each electrode is driven is reduced. In other words, as shown in the following Table 1, if the resolution of a flat-panel display device is gradually increased from QVGA to SXGA under a driving condition of 60 Hz, the dwell time of a flat-panel display device is reduced to one fourth, from 69 μsec to 17 μsec.
TABLE 1QVGAVGASVGAXGASXGA320 ×640 ×800 ×1024 ×1280 ×Resolution2404806007681024Dwell time69 μsec35 μsec28 μsec22 μsec17 μsec(%)(100%)(50%)(40%)(31%)(24%)Brightness100%39%27%20%10%
The decrease in dwell time accompanying the increase in resolution indicates that the time taken for each pixel to emit light decreases. Consequently, the brightness of a flat-panel display device also decreases. That is, the brightness is reduced to one fourth.
Also, Table 1 shows variations in the brightness of a green fluorescent substance which is commonly used in a cathode ray tube (CRT) using an electron gun. Referring to the variations, the brightness is reduced to one tenth. Therefore, in a matrix drive, a method for increasing the dwell-time of a flat-panel display device makes it possible to easily increase the brightness.
To increase the dwell-time of a flat-panel display device, a method which can double the dwell-time has been used. In this method, data lines are divided into two parts-upper and lower parts (e.g., data line a belongs to the upper part and data line b belongs to the lower part), and accordingly, scanning lines corresponding to the data lines are divided into two groups-a first scanning line group 10 belonging to the upper part and a scanning line group 20 belonging to the lower part as shown in FIG. 2. Then, two scanning lines selected from each of the two scanning line groups are driven simultaneously, thereby increasing the dwell-time of a flat-panel display device. As a result, however, the dwell time of a flat-panel display device in case the resolution is SXGA, is 35 μsec, and at this time the brightness is only 40% of the brightness when the dwell time is 69 μsec. Therefore a flat-panel display device needs a new structure which makes it possible to considerably increase its dwell-time.